


The Teacher Leads, and the Student Follows

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry develops an interest in certain rituals that dovetails nicely with his fascination for blonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher Leads, and the Student Follows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevereverposts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevereverposts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [nevereverposts](http://nevereverposts.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Harry/Lucius: orchids, Gillyweed, smoke_.

Harry stood on a terrace outside the Orchid House, waiting for his contact. _This is a mistake_ , he thought, fumbling in his pockets for his cigarettes. _Surely there's someone else who could explain the ritual to me_.

"No," said Lucius Malfoy, as he joined him. "Don't smoke."

"I always do when, er, I'm nervous." Harry's throat went dry as Malfoy slid the cigarette from his fingers. _Fuck. Hermione's right. I do have a thing for blonds_.

It was the only possible reason for his reaction to the elder Malfoy that he could think of.

Malfoy smiled slightly. "Now then, you are familiar with Gillyweed?"

"Sure."

Malfoy removed an oilskin pouch from his pocket and opened it, taking some of the weed and dangling it over his mouth. Harry watched the bob of his Adam's apple in fascination as Malfoy swallowed.

"Eat," Malfoy ordered, offering the pouch to Harry, "and follow me." He led Harry towards a quiet pool on the club's grounds. "Remember, Mr Potter, that you must do as we discussed, for the participants to admit us into their circle."

"I do. I've nothing against kissing a bloke—even if he's got a tail."

"Good, but there may be other wizards present, as well. Take up with the one closest too you," instructed Malfoy, as he began to undress and hand his clothing to a nearby house-elf. 

Harry gaped at him.

Smirking, Malfoy flicked his fingers at Harry.

"Hey!"

"You _wanted_ to observe an underwater rite in your clothing?"

"Well, no, but—" 

Harry didn't hear the splash as Malfoy pushed him into the water, and he also didn't fail to notice how closely Malfoy remained to him as they swam towards the shimmering light before them. Given the view, however, he decided he didn't mind.

 _I'm here to learn, after all_.


End file.
